To Tame A Sparrow
by Milk And CoCoa
Summary: To end the war between Italy and England that will mean the ens for both contrys, The Italian King (Charlie) weds his youngest daughter (Bella) to heir of England (Edward). There is just one problem: They're both Assassin's. As tradition insist, Bella must become the royal Assassin, same for Ed. 4 Parents, 2 Royal blooded Assassins, One Agreement. Killward Murdella ExB.


**HEY!**

**This is my New story! It did kinda win the contest even though it's a first story so it did not count for the rewrite contest! I will be starting 'Blood Diamond's' TOMORROW.**

**TOMORROW!**

**Apart from that, ENJOY!**

**WAIT! SUMMARY!**

**Summary: **

This is a Twilight Fanfiction. How do you tame a wild Sparrow? You can't. But Charlie Swan has manged to. (ExB don't worry). In order to stop the disastrous war between Italy and England, King Charlie Swan has wed his youngest daughter Princess Isabella Swan to the heir to the England throne, Edward Cullen. His greatest fear, how to tame the Sparrow, for Bella's duty, was the Royal family's most guarded secret. Bella is the family assassin as it was the duty of the youngest daughter of the Royal Family. Her Assassin name: Sparrow, one of the most feared assassins of all time. Her Title: Queen of Assassins. And then there is Edward who also harbors his family's secret, tradition insist's Edward become an Assassin before his coronation, his Assassin name: Knife. His Title: King of Assassin's. Caught in the iron grip of his fathers choice, Edward must deal with Bella Swan, a petty Princess. But Edward is in for a surprise A deadly love-story. Can these two find it in there cold hearts to love each other, or will they end with dried blood on the others knives.

Four Parents.

Two Assassin's.

One Marriage.

Life is not so simple anymore for Edward Cullen And Bella Swan.

Regency era fic. Killward. Murdella. ExB. Anything can happen.

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Stephanie Meyer? No? Exactly.**

* * *

**BPOV**

It was cold.

That is all I can say at the moment, from my perch on the Castles rampart's.

Mama will kill me for ruining this beautiful dress, and though I'll admit that it was dazzling, I hated it.

It suffocated me.

Smothered me.

I hated it.

The only comfort the simple pendant that weighed in the middle of my collar bone, and the friendly weight of the sharp hunting knife under my forearm, concealed in the dress's voluminous sleeve.

I wanted nothing more than to feel light and free, in my simple leather Assassins garment, with its share of weapons and protection, sharp, tempered steel calf and fore-arm guards.

They were very elaborate.

Very unnecessary.

I wanted to feel the wind on my face as I jumped roofs.

The thrill of the kill

Killing evil before it could harm.

The hunt thrumming through my veins, I longed for that feeling in my chest as I closed in on my prey.

Oh, I could wish.

But Mama thought I should forget ten years of training and become a true princess, all sugar and spice and everything nice.

_If spilled blood is nice._

She didn't understand how hard it was just to… _forget…_that type of thing.

I will never speak of my training to anyone.

I did not want to marry. I wanted nothing more than to be… _free._

Oh yes, I could wish, but even that was confined to my thoughts.

Papa had left a year ago; the letters had stopped six months ago.

Dead or alive? Who knew? No more messengers returned from the war front.

_The Sea._

How I had wished to see it. Now I wanted it to be banished so the war would stop.

It would be the reason Papa was dead. _If _he was dead, that is.

There was little hope now; Mama already was having a hard time battling off small war party's that roamed the country sides… Nipping at lone farms and poor villages like sand flies.

And if they were the cause of Papa's death, if Papa was dead; I would hunt them down and kill them, to my last breath.

I swear.

I missed him; my days were filled with Mama attempting to cure me of my boyishness without him.

No swords, bows, armor, shields, poisons, fights, competitions, deaths.

Instead: Corsets, bodices, skirts, crowns, jewels, feasts, servants, fashions, dresses.

I will not change.

I refuse to.

Nobody could change me from who I was. I still remember the day I was taken for training.

Papa kissing my forehead with eyes that yearned to cry, but refused to, Mama's tear stained face, red and blotched. Emmett, my dear brother, returning from his kingly lessons thinking I was to be taken to Grandma's.

How wrong he was.

That day, when I was a mere two-year old, I was taken to training, only returning home every ten weeks, for two, and at the end of November; through December to February where I began training again till I was 12.

Emmett did not know the truth till I was eleven.

I was to continue training till I was fifteen.

But it was Emmett's command that brought me back home permanently.

You should have seen him! He rode out into the country when he was only 14 and scoured the land around the castle for miles! Yet did not find me, for I was on a secluded island.

Apparently he did not return for six months.

And then he issued the command that I stop training.

It was not allowed.

They came to a somewhat agreement

So then I was instructed at home.

I think of this story often. How I could have such a loving family, a bloody fate, yet…

I am Her Royal Highness Princess, Isabella Swan.

Younger sister of Heir to the throne His Royal Highness: Emmett Swan.

Daughter of Their Royal Majesties: King Charlie Swan and Queen Renee Swan.

I am an Assassin.

I am _the _Assassin.

Queen of Assassins.

I am Sparrow.

And when my Father returned from the war

He discovered how To Tame A Sparrow.

So with Knife he tamed me.

Without spilling any blood

And so begins my Bloody Tale.

* * *

**The First Prophecy:**

Romance to Treachery

Sun to Moon

Lightness to Darkness

Life to Death

Hot to Cold

Free to Bound

Gossiped to Gagged

Serene to Crazy

And From Heaven to Hell and Back Again

* * *

**First Prophecy the Second:**

Gold Heart

No Harm

Wrong Time

Wrong Place

White Lies

Broken Promises

Revenge Home

Dead Family

Stone Heart

War Party

Death Wish

True Spirit

No Hope

Clash Forces

Spilled Blood

Cold Knife

Tight String

Iron Arrow

Sharp pike

Heavy Weight

Suffocate Victim

Run Away

Hope Gone

Battle Won

Inner Lost

No Cause

Lost Soul

Failed Journey

Betrayed Heart

Fire Burning

Broken Armor

Speared Body

Burn skin

No Fight

Death

Dead Sparrow

Bloody Knife

Lost Throne

* * *

**Second Prophecy: **

Will

Hope

Trust

Faith

Love

Freedom

I Will Wish.

So Thou Come True

True

True

True

So Thou Shall Wish

And Thou Hope True

True

True

True

The Will to Hope

And Hope Will Trust

And Trust bound Faith

And from Faith

Roads

Some to Love

Some to Hate

Some to both

So Thou Shall Wish.

And Hope Thou Wish Will Come True.

* * *

**The Second Prophecy the Second:**

Aimless Wander

Lost Soul

Controlled Life

Unfair Game

Duty Ditched

Seams Torn

A Night Of Freedom

Beholds Those Sworn

To A Fate That Binds Them

And A Fate Disliked

And So They Meet

The Bitter Sweet

Heavy Shoulders

Caged Bird

Behind The Mask

A Paradise

To Which They Imagine

Open Heart

Stolen Goods

Bloody Fate

Without Words

If Not Love

No Truce Behold

But If Heart Run Free

And Key Turned

Knife Be Hope

And Bird Be Free

To Embrace The One

The Only

Tis Thee

Love Knows No Bounds

And So Star-crossed Thee Become

One Escape

Just One from Fate

Hope

Will

Trust

**Truth**

Faith

Wit

Kill

Sacrifice the Price

To Keep Love Long

And Heart's Abate

Loath to First

Friendship to Second

Inventible: Love to Third

The Star-crossed Lovers

A Story To Read

An Escape.

An End

A Start

A Fate

Pick Your Weapon

Poison

And Armor

The First Sear Death

If Tis Not Listen

The Second Sear Hope

If Thee Is Willing to Pay

Guardian Angle

First Savior

Boy

Girl

Prince

Princess

Queen

King

True Knife

Free Sparrow

If Thee will Pay the Price of Love.

And So Begins:

To Tame A Sparrow.

* * *

**What do you think? Love It? Hate it? JUST REVIEW!**

**To avoid confusion: The last parts of this chapter are prophecies made century's ago.**

**This may or may not have magic involved, it's your choice.**

**REVIEW!**

**Even if all you have to say is Hi :D**

**~MAC**


End file.
